The role of immunity in altering the growth of papillomavirus lesions is largely unexplored territory. Ethical considerations preclude interventional studies on patients. We propose a comprehensive evaluation in rabbits of immunity to Shope papilloma. The role of infiltrating T cells, B cells, macrophages/monocytes, and Langerhans cells will be assessed. We will conduct functional studies of T cells in several independent measures of anti-papilloma activity. The contribution of serum antibody will also be evaluated. We will examine the potential for immunoprophylaxis and immunotherapy of several Shope papillomavirus-associated antigens.